Naruto the Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Akabara-sama
Summary: The results of the sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto aren't quite what were expected and the chakra of the Kyuubi without the guidance of its conciousness, which Minato sealed into himself, bonds with Naruto essentially making him the Kyuubi in human form. Please read the AN at the start of Chapter 1.


AN: Please read this before reading the story.

This story will be focused around Naruto, the story will quickly progress to the point where Naruto becomes a Jounin and gets his own team of genin to train. Because I am going to ignore most of the plot revealed after the time skip in canon and I will instead be focusing on the relations between the villages and Naruto working and training his own genin team as well as his relations with the village and how these progress.

The pairing for the story will be Naruto x Ahri (from league of legends) though this will not be a cross over since Ahri will be the only element from LoL that is a part of this story, the idea for the pairing came from my friend Cadurana.

I am currently looking for a beta for the story as I don't have one, so expect typos and other mistakes since English isn't my native tongue.

Well that is it for now enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Meeting a fox

The sealing of the nine tailed demon fox didn't go quite as Minato had expected it two, when he had sealed half of the fox inside himself he had taken its entire consciousness sealing a mindless mass of chakra into his son, Minato had expected that overtime the consciousness would return to the fox seeing as it was known that if destroyed a Bijou could reform.

However he was wrong in his assumption and as the infant Naruto lay in the hospital after the third Hokage had retrieved him from the place where Minato had sealed the fox, the chakra of the greatest of the bijou sought to reconnect with its consciousness however being unable to leave the seal and body of the infant it was sealed into it bonded with the child instead forever altering his chakra pathways, the special quality of the chakra allowing the child to sense the emotions of those around it, however well hidden they were.

The bonding resolved in the seal disappearing from Naruto's stomach as what it contained had fused with the container and this left Naruto as the being with the strongest, most potent and by far the most massive amount of chakra in the village.

Due to the overwhelming negative emotions directed at him Naruto had fled the village at the age of six and as chance would have it he was found by a shinobi from the land of water who took him in, the name of that shinobi was Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist.

Naruto was now at the age of 13 and had trained and served under Zabuza for the last seven years of his life, he served under Zabuza along with another boy named Haku who was a year older than Naruto, Naruto was thankful towards Zabuza for taking him in and giving him training but he didn't see the man as anything more than a sensei.

Naruto knew that if push came to shove Haku and Naruto were only a means to an end for the man, but Naruto had come to care for Haku and saw the older boy as a brother and loved him like he was family. The three worked alongside a pair known as the demon brothers who was also missing nin from the village hidden in the mist and they were currently being employed by a rich business man named Gato.

''Are you sure I can't just end the fat bastard I mean isn't it obvious that he is going to backstab us the first chance he gets?'' Naruto asked as the three sat in their hide out, waiting for word to get back from the demon brothers who was going to attempt to ambush the target along with the ninja he had gone to hire in Konoha.

''I told you that if you kill him before he betrays us it is bad for business, we can't just kill our employers or we won't be able to find work in the future'' Zabuza stated in a tired voice having had this argument with the orange haired youth before, While Naruto's hair had originally been blonde his bonding with the chakra of the Kyuubi had had several effects on his body, his hair had turned a flaming orange in colour and his ears and turned into a pair of fox ears which sat on the top of his head making him look like adorable as most females described it, he had also grown nine bushy tails which he hid under his Yukata which while it was slightly uncomfortable was needed to not draw to much attention to himself.

'Aw come on Zabuza-sama'' Naruto said in a sing song voice ''I am sure finding work will not be a problem even if we kill him, besides with me being stronger than you don't you think it is about time you step down as the boss'' Naruto continued in a joking manner Zabuza get annoyed.

Even though Zabuza knew that Naruto had become stronger than him around the age of ten he wasn't happy about it since Naruto took every opportunity to let him know that fact ''Shut up brat and do as you are told'' Zabuza said in an angry voice.

''Naruto-kun you shouldn't antagonize Zabuza-sama like that'' Haku said trying to stop Naruto from annoying Zabuza.

''Hai! Haku-Nii-chan'' Naruto replied in his sing song voice making Haku sigh at his younger brother behaviour, while Naruto could be very serious when it was needed most of the time he acted childish and innocent even though he was the biggest demon by far amongst the people in their group, the way he could slaughter people while singing or whistling happily could creep out even the most harden shinobi.

''I believe it is about time we move out, the brothers should have been back by now if they were successful in their task, them not being back probably means they ran into more trouble than they could handle'' Zabuza stated before signalling to the two boys to get ready and follow him.

Both Naruto and Haku were dressed in Yukatas, Haku's was a light blue with white snowflakes on it, while Naruto's was black with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back, both had a Mist marked porcelain while Haku's was painted Naruto's remained blank.

The three of them moved out in unison making their way silently through the forest towards the edge of island from where their target would most likely arrive, When Zabuza came to a hold in the trees they could see a group of four Leaf shinobi escorting their target, one Jounin along with his genin squad, none of them seemed hurt meaning that they had been able to handle the demon brothers easily.

''Huh one Jounin and three genin, well at least the Jounin is worth fighting'' Naruto began ''unless I am mistaken that is Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi of the Sharingan, he is former ANBU and is known to have copied more than 1000 jutsu with the help of his eye'' Naruto finished informing his two companions.

''You two stay back, I'll go fight Kakashi'' Zabuza said a hint of blood lust visible in his eyes.

''Well if you get your ass kicked I am fighting him next'' Naruto replied returning to the use of his sing song voice before he withdrew further back into the trees to avoid detection along with Haku though they remained close enough to interfere if it was needed.

''Don't you think it is about time we convince Zabuza to return to Kiri, I mean the civil war is over and the rebellion won which means that Zabuza should be able to return and re-join the village'' Naruto asked Haku and though his voice was still playful Haku knew that Naruto was being serious if only slightly so.

''Yes, I believe it would be better for Zabuza-sama to return to Kiri and lead the seven swordsmen'' Haku said with his emotionless tone which clashed with Naruto's playful one in every way.

''While it is fun to travel and see a lot of new places having a place to call home wouldn't be a bad thing at all'' Naruto stated but before Haku could reply Zabuza made his move and silence fell over the two as they watched their sensei battle.

Zabuza had thrown his giant sword at the group causing them to fall to the ground as Zabuza appeared standing on his sword which had hit a tree on the other side of the leaf nin, Zabuza had made a few clones before his attack which still sat in the trees from which he had attacked.

''Kakashi of the Sharingan, please hand over the old fart so that I can kill him, if you do I will let you and your genin leave unharmed'' Zabuza said looking down at the Jounin in question.

''Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist. I am afraid I can't do that you see we were hired to protect Tazuna'' Kakashi replied as he began lifting his headband while commanding his team to protect the bridge builder.

''Already bringing out the Sharingan I feel honoured, though what chance do you think you and those brats have of accomplishing your mission'' Zabuza said before releasing a huge amount of killing intent.

The bridge builder quickly fell to his knees while two of the genin seemed to be affected, a pink haired Kunoichi and a black haired boy with the Uchiha crest on his back, the last genin and pale black haired boy didn't seem to be affected by the killing intent.

The Uchiha looked like he was about to kill himself when Kakashi released his own wave of killing intent which cancelled out Zabuza's as he stated ''Don't worry guys I won't let anything happen to any of you'' He said before looking behind him and giving them an eyes smile.

Just as Zabuza was about to taunt Kakashi he was stopped by the arrival of Naruto who was all giddy from the killing intent the two had released ''Please let me fight him, Zabuza-sama I always wanted to fight someone with the Sharingan I promise not to kill him so you can fight him later'' Naruto sang with his chipper voice sounding like it was begging Zabuza to give him what he wanted.

Before Zabuza could reply however Naruto turned towards the leaf team who all looked surprised at his appearance, Naruto removed his mask smiling happily at them before he gave them a slight bow ''Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki'' Naruto said giving them a foxy grin with his fox ears twitching on top of his head.

''So adorable'' was the first reply he got which was from the only female in the clearing, however when she noticed everyone looking at her she quickly covered her mouth before blushing madly.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing beside the girl placing a hand on her chin so he could study her face ''You are quite cute as well girly, what is your name?'' Naruto asked the girl who was blushing even more both from Naruto's close proximity as well as his words.

''Sa-Sa-Sakura Haruna'' Sakura managed to get out causing Naruto to chuckle slightly as he let go of her face, the people around them seemed to be stunned so Naruto turned back towards Zabuza giving him a questioning look.

''So can I fight Kakashi-chan or are you going to hog all the strong opponents like usual'' Naruto asked the clearly annoyed missing nin.

''Fine, whatever just don't come crying to me if he kicks your overconfident ass'' Zabuza barked before he took off.

''Yay! I get to fight someone strong'' Naruto cheered as he danced his way out of the group so he could stand face to face with Kakashi without having the genin in the way ''Don't worry I won't harm any of your genin even if you lose'' Naruto said with a smile ''After all they are not worth the effort'' The last statement caused the Uchiha to grind his teeth in anger.

''Are you really Naruto Uzumaki?'' Kakashi asked, though the features of the youth in front of him reminded him of his sensei the orange hair as well as fox ears made him uncertain.

''Yeah, that is at least what the old man told me when I still lived in Konoha'' Naruto responded ''I later found out I am also the son of the fourth Hokage so perhaps Naruto Namikaze is better, but we can talk about that later for now let us fight''

Naruto got into a lose fighting stance before he reached behind him and allowed his tails to be free by cutting a hole for the in his Yukata, as the nine tails appeared Kakashi almost had a heart attack because he thought that the Kyuubi had taken over his sensei's son whom he had finally found after he had been missing for seven years.

''No need to worry Kakashi-chan, because the lie being told about the fourth killing the Kyuubi is actually close to the truth, because of the way he sealed the conscious of the Kyuubi into himself before sealing its chakra into me the Kyuubi's chakra tried to reconnect with its conscious since it couldn't exist without it but since it couldn't leave the seal and thusly my body it bonded to the only conscious available to it, mine'' Naruto explained ''so while the fourth actually managed to kill the old Kyuubi he created a new one in his own son, did you know that the Kyuubi's chakra has the special ability to sense emotions?''

Kakashi looked shocked at what Naruto was revealing to him but the question almost made Kakashi cry, he knew how much hatred and disdain had been felt by the citizens towards Naruto while he was still in the village and for a child to be able to sense those emotions directed towards itself from so many people, Kakashi quickly realised the reason for Naruto's disappearance.

''I can see you realised why I left the village at the age of six, luckily for me I was found by Zabuza a few weeks after and have trained with him ever since'' Naruto said throwing a look towards the genin who all looked shocked at what had been revealed to them.

''Is there any way I can convince you to return to Konoha with us, we have been searching for you for the last seven years and …'' Kakashi was cut off from finishing by Naruto giving a deep laugh filled with amusement.

''Even though you understand why I left Konoha you try to talk me into coming back with you, I must say you are really something Kakashi-chan'' Naruto said as he removed a tear from one of his eyes from laughing to hard ''Well ask me again once your mission is over one way or another for now please ready yourself'' Naruto said giving Kakashi a smirk before he disappeared only to reappear below Kakashi sending a high kick towards the man's chin, however Kakashi still had his Sharingan uncovered so he easily followed the speed of Naruto and managed to dodge the kick at the last second doing a few backwards flips before coming to a stop while going into a fighting stance with a kunai out.

''Now that is more like it please show me how strong a Jounin from Konoha can be'' Naruto happily said before he engaged the older shinobi in a fast paced taijutsu fight which none of the genin could follow, however Naruto quickly got the upper hand being faster and stronger than Kakashi forcing the man on the defensive, Naruto was using a taijutsu style Kakashi had never fought before so he was forced to rely heavily on his Sharingan to predict the movements of Naruto in order to keep up.

The two broke apart when Naruto mid attack sent out four orange chakra hands from his body which all struck Kakashi sending him flying away from Naruto into a tree, Naruto came to a halt looking towards Kakashi before turning towards the three genin ''You must be happy so have such a strong sensei, not even Zabuza-chan can keep up with me once I go at max speed'' Naruto said with a happy smile.

Sakura just nodded at him dumbly while Sasuke was extremely angry that someone his age was so strong while he himself was still so weak, the last of the three still held his emotionless mask.

''Did I hurt you to badly Kakashi-chan? If you want I can heal you?'' Naruto asked in his sing song voice as he bounced towards the downed Jounin happily.

''It makes me proud to see that sensei's son has become so strong even if it was outside of Konoha, Naruto you don't seem like a bad person and I hope that one day you will return to the village'' Kakashi said with a low enough voice that only Naruto could hear it.

''Geez no need to go all emotionally on me like this Kakashi-chan, now lie down on your front so I can heal you'' Naruto said before helping the man to lie down, Naruto's hands began to glow with a soft green as he used healing chakra to fix Kakashi right up.

''Huh you are quite drained, that Sharingan eye must really take a lot out of you, anyway there we go good as new'' Naruto said before giving the Jounin a hand to stand up.

''Well I will talk to you guys later'' Naruto said however before he could take off Sakura asked him a question.

''Is it really true that you come from Konoha and is the son of the fourth Hokage?'' Sakura asked having gotten over the speechless stage of her shock from someone her age beating their sensei and that person being revealed to be the son of the fourth Hokage.

''Yep and my mom was Kushina Uzumaki former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, well since Zabuza and Haku has left I guess I am in no hurry to leave and I guess you have a lot of questions you want to ask me?'' Naruto said before he began to skip along towards the town in which Tazuna lived, however he stopped when he noticed that the Konoha shinobi and Tazuna hadn't moved ''Well are you coming or what if I am answer your questions the least you could do is offer a cup of tea'' Naruto said, this got the others moving Sakura ran to catch up with Naruto and started asking him questions about himself, some of which he said he would answer once they got to Tazuna's home.

As the group arrived at Tazuna's home they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter, who kept sending glances at Naruto due to his ears and tails which also got some attention from the shinobi who still hadn't gotten used to how Naruto look.

Naruto for his part just sat happily at the table while sipping on a cup of tea with his tails flicking back and forth behind him, with his ears twitching every now and then at small noises some which none of the others present picked up on, Naruto smiled at the others who all had their attention set on him.

Putting down his cup of tea Naruto turned towards Kakashi ''So let's get to the questions'' He said,

''Could you please tell me about your life after you left Konoha?'' Kakashi asked thinking that some of the questions he wanted to ask related to the Kyuubi should be left for if he had a chance to talk with Naruto alone later.

''Well a few weeks after I left I was found by Zabuza as he and Haku travelled through a small town on their way to a job, oh and Haku is another orphan Zabuza took in, Haku is from the land of water as well and the last living member of the Yuki clan'' Naruto started ''After that I travelled with them and started training alongside Haku under Zabuza, he even managed to steal a few scrolls which contained chakra heavy jutsu to teach me after he realised I had far more chakra than even Kisame Hoshigaki who is known as the zero tailed Bijou''

''When I was eight I started helping out during jobs and when I reached ten I was able to beat Zabuza for the first time even when he went all out. Well from that point on I only continued to grow stronger we even had a run in with a group of Kiri hunter nin a few months ago, though they didn't prove to be much of a problem and since we killed all of them I have managed to avoid any attention from the major villages'' Naruto told before he described some of the funnier things he had experiences alongside Zabuza and Haku.

''I hope that is enough to satisfy you'' Naruto said getting a nod from Kakashi.

''How did you get those ears and tails'' Sakura asked

''Well once I had fully bonded and accepted the chakra of the Kyuubi my appearance started to chance, originally I had blonde hair, but by the age of seven the changes were complete and I have had the tails and ears ever since'' Naruto explained, what Naruto didn't mention to them nor had he ever told Zabuza or Haku was that slowly the consciousness of the Kyuubi had reformed in the chakra but due to it now being bonded with Naruto the knowledge of the legendary beast was absorbed over the years it would have taken it to reform.

''Are you going to assist Zabuza Momochi in trying to kill Tazuna-san'' the third genin of the team asked, he had been introduced as Sai, the question instantly killed the good mood that had been in the room up until that point.

''Not really, I even tried to convince Zabuza to just kill Gato since he was sure to try to backstab us later on, but Zabuza is being stubborn like usual and insist that it would be bad for business to kill him before he tried anything'' Naruto said having become serious which surprised everyone in the room since they had only seen him be cheerful and playful.

''If worse comes to worse I'll go slay Gato myself, while I am thankful towards Zabuza for what he has done for me and Haku he isn't really parent material, at least he no longer insist on us just being tools for him'' Naruto stated making everyone else easy up slightly.

''Why are you being so forth coming with information or are you trying to mislead us'' Sai asked still highly vary of Naruto.

''To be honest it is because I don't really see any meaning in lying, getting angry, hating, misleading others and a lot of other things that humans do, it all just seems so stupid I mean why not just be honest about everything that way you can be sure you do not hurt anyone else because you lie to them'' Naruto replied returning to his cheery tone.

''By the way Kakashi is there any way I can get you to teach me your original jutsu? I don't know any melee range lightning jutsu and from what I have gathered about yours it should be one of the most powerful'' Naruto asked.

''If you promise to come with us to Konoha once our mission is over and meet with the Hokage'' Kakashi responded seeing a chance to get Naruto to at least meet the Hokage.

''Hmmm'' Naruto thoughtfully responded before thinking about it for a few moments ''Sure and to sweeten the deal I will even help you train your Genin while you are here as well as help build the bridge faster'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''Like I need your help to become stronger'' Sasuke said with a glare towards Naruto.

''Well of course you don't need my help to become stronger but are you really stupid enough to think that someone who could easily kill your Jounin sensei before he could defend himself could not help you?'' Naruto asked in a playful tone that only served to piss off the Uchiha, however Sasuke was not stupid enough to contradict what Naruto had said so he just grumbled to himself.

''Ehm Uzumaki-san would it be okay if I touched your ears?'' Sakura asked shyly blushing from embarrassment as everyone turned their attention towards the pink haired girl.

Naruto however laughed before looking at Sakura with a smile ''No need to be embarrassed you are hardly the first to ask to try and touch either my tails or my ears or both, but go ahead though please be gentle my ears are highly sensitive'' Naruto said.

Sakura stood up and reached across the table towards Naruto who leaned towards her, with each hand she gently grasped one ear each, after a few moments she let go before sitting down with a satisfied smile on her face.

With the serious talk seemingly out of the way, Sasuke and Sai had left the house, Sai to explore the area and Sasuke to train, Naruto sat with Kakashi and Sakura and listened to stories about Konoha and some of its people that were friends with the two.

The cheerful mood however was interrupted when the son of Tsunami came home and saw three stranger chatting happily with his grandfather ''Why do you even try! There is no way that you can defeat Gato, it would be better if you just left'' He yelled angrily.

Naruto was the first to respond in the form of laughter before he turned his attention back to the boy ''I have killed stronger and worse men than Gato without breaking a sweat, what makes you think that Gato is somehow unbeatable'' Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

''Argh! What are you!'' Inari yelled falling back and landing on his behind in shock from Naruto's appearance.

''I am the Kyuubi no Yoko given human form, you do know who that is right? The giant nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago, the day that I was born'' Naruto said with an evil smirk, Inari was now shaking in fright however that stopped when Inari's mother Tsunami walked over to Naruto and wacked him on the head.

''Don't scare my son like that Naruto-san, for that you will have to help me prepare dinner'' Tsunami scolded before walking over to the kitchen.

''Hai!'' Naruto said cheerfully before following the woman, Inari just blinked.

''So he was just lying?'' Inari asked to himself.

''Not really, The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto the day he was born but that somehow resulted in the Kyuubi's chakra bonding with him essentially making him the new Kyuubi'' Kakashi said to Inari before giving the boy an eye smile.

''But, but…'' Inari said but failing to come up with the words.

The four turned towards the kitchen where Tsunami and Naruto was working side by side, Naruto's tails moving around and helping out like extra hands allowing him to work faster.

The day continued in a happy mood though Inari left as soon as he had finished eating to go brood, Naruto left after helping Tsunami clean up after the dinner but no before promising he would come visit the next day and that he would tell Zabuza he had changed their plans.

When Naruto arrived the next morning with a large rucksack on his back, Kakashi told Naruto that the training would start over noon, Naruto just nodded his agreement before he turn to Sakura.

''Do you want to come explore the island with me?'' Naruto asked her.

''Sure that could be fun'' Sakura replied before turning to Sasuke ''Do you want to come as well Sasuke?'' Sakura asked him, but he gave a grunt in reply which apparently was a negative respond.

So together Naruto and Sakura left heading towards the town that Tazuna lived near.

''What do you have in your backpack Naruto-san?'' Sakura asked wanting to get a conversation started.

Naruto smiled at her before responding ''Well you have probably heard how bad things are here due to Gato preventing most of the islands inhibitors from making a living, so I thought I could help a little, you see there are a lot of orphans due to the people Gato's men have killed, and I brought some food to give to them since no one can afford to feed them even if they wanted to since they can barely feed their families'' Naruto explained.

''That is really great of you to do Naruto, you really are a good person even if you work with a missing nin'' Sakura said.

Naruto just grinned in response and so the two walked beside each other, Sakura took in how run down everything seemed to be, even as they passed the town market she noticed that at a vegetable shop there were hardly enough food to feed more than five adults.

Everywhere she looked she noticed how down trodden everyone seemed to be, this was such a far cry from what she was used to that she couldn't help but feel angry that no one had helped these people out earlier since no one deserved to suffer like these people so clearly were.

Their journey came to a hold when they reached a large wooden rundown building with a sign stating it was the Country of Wave's orphanage, the two walked in and saw a large hall were around twenty children between the age of three and 11 sat around, all of them looked thin and underfed, and while the older children along with the single adult were trying to keep the younger children happy it was clear that everyone in the orphanage were suffering the same as the rest of the villagers.

''Hello everyone, I am sorry for the intrusion but I think I have something that will make everyone here happy'' Naruto said getting the attention of everyone in the room who just turned to him their eyes going wide when they saw his ears and tails swirling around behind him.

''please come in'' the adult said though she seemed guarded.

Naruto walked in with Sakura following behind him, when he was inside he sat down on his knees before bringing his rucksack in front of him and opening it to reveal it being full of fruits and vegetables ''I thought you might be hungry so I brought some food for you as a gift to the orphanage'' Naruto said with a happy smile which Sakura couldn't help but copy when she saw how the faces of everyone in the orphanage lit up when Naruto presented his gift to them.

''Oh thank you some much you are a life saver, you don't know how much this means to us thank you so much'' the caretaker said walking over to the two before she kneeled down and gave them both a hug of gratitude.

''Don't mention it, we like to help were we can isn't that right Sakura-chan'' Naruto said getting a nod and a ''yes'' from Sakura.

''Nii-chan can we touch your tails?'' a small girl asked she looked to be about five or six.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, the girl carefully reached out a touched one of his tails, but when she felt how fluffy it was she quickly burrowed herself into the fluffy tails getting a laugh from Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto spent several hours at the orphanage playing with the children and helping out as best they could, before leaving when it was close to noon to return to Tazuna's home.

First chapter of my new story I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a review with any comment you might have.

I goal is to upload one 5k word chapter each week for the foreseeable future.

Well that is it for this time.

-Akabara


End file.
